Arcturus Mengsk
|fgcolor= |imgsize=250px |gender=Male |hair=Black (graying) |eyes=Gray |birth=December 2460, Korhal IV |death=Early April, 2505, Korhal IV |faction=Mengsk Dynasty (2460–) Terran Confederacy (?–2489) :Confederate Marine Corps (2479–?) ::33rd Ground Assault Division :::Dominion section Rebellion of Korhal (2489–2491) Sons of Korhal (2491–2500) Terran Dominion (2500–2505) |job=Marine (formerly) Prospector (c.2489) Head of the Mengsk Dynasty (2489–) Leader of the Rebellion of Korhal (2489–2491) Leader of the Sons of Korhal (2491–2500) Emperor of the Terran Dominion (March 2500-Early April, 2505) |family=*Augustus Mengsk (grandfather) *Angus Mengsk (father), Katherine Mengsk (mother) *Dorothy Mengsk (sister) *Juliana Pasteur (mistress) *Valerian Mengsk (son) |voice=James HarperBlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Lore Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-22.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2013. }} Arcturus Mengsk was a terran from Korhal. He led the Sons of Korhal and orchestrated the downfall of the Terran Confederacy during the Great War. Mengsk ruled the Terran Dominion, the Confederacy's successor, as Emperor Arcturus Mengsk I,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. until his death during the Second Great War. Biography Early Life Arcturus was born to Angus Mengsk, a Confederate Senator for KorhalUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and Old Family member, and to Katherine Mengsk. As a young boy, his mother told him he would be a great leader, but he would later ignore this encouragement.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. However, he would often awake from dreams in which he saw himself as a figure of importance, though in the waking world, did not see himself as any such person.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). Even as a youth, he lacked empathy, something perceptive people such as family servant Achton Feld noticed. He got along well with his mother and even better with his sister, Dorothy, but his relationship with his father, Angus, was poor. Angus wanted him to follow in his footsteps so he could make the most of his talents, but Arcturus wanted to be his own man and follow his dream of being a prospector (a profession that had intrigued him for some time) a dream that did not coincide with Angus' dream of a Korhal free from the rule of the Terran Confederacy. While Angus detested the Confederacy with every fiber of his being and feared its ever-tightening sphere of influence, Arcturus was willing to let history take his course and unlike his father, who'd inherited his wealth, make his own fortune among the stars. He wanted people to look at him and know that he had achieved his position through blood, sweat and sacrifice. Graduation Arcturus attended the prestigious Styrling Academy, where he repeatedly clashed with the principal, Isaac Steegman. His profile indicated strong leadership skills and a distaste for authority figures that he considered inferior to himself, and calculated his IQ at the upper end of genius level. While at the Academy, Mengsk learned fencing from Master Miyamoto, a skill he developed from around the age of seven. However, despite the academy's academic prestige, Arcturus was generally bored there. His level of intelligence allowed him to progress academically without a hitch and the females were politicos who bored him or were no challange to seduce. To make matters worse, many students were antagonistic towards him due to the actions of his father, whose anti-Confederate speeches would do Korhal more harm than good in their minds. In 2478 Arcturus was attending his last year of the Academy, but was unhappy enough to pull stunts that could jeopardize his position there. He knew this would upset his father. In one such stunt, Arcturus skipped school to sneak into his parents' summer home, not knowing that Umojan ambassador Ailin Pasteur and his daughter Juliana were visiting. He was caught by the Mengsk Dynasty head of security, Achton Feld. However, the stunt inadvertently alerted Feld to other intruders – a "corporate death squad". A battle erupted, nearly killing Mengsk; he was saved by his mother, who shot one of the attackers. Angus Mengsk and Ambassador Pasteur were worried by the attack, which had been conducted by disguised Confederacy marines. Pasteur offered Umojan assistance to Angus' initiative – a secret armed struggle against the Confederacy. Arcturus overhead the discussion and couldn't agree with his father's aims, which would involve killing people. Arcturus swore never to reveal his father's doings, but the incident only pushed them further apart. Meanwhile, he failed to connect with Juliana Pasteur. Back at the Academy, the Confederate Marine Corps made a presentation, hoping to enlist students. Mengsk was impressed by Captain Angelina Emillian, who told him he could learn to be a prospector there and might not even see combat. She had read his psychological profile, and felt quite sure that he would join the Corps. When he graduated, he exposed Principal Isaac Steegman's frauds, making him a temporary hero. He also connected with Juliana Pasteur, spending much of the next two months with her, discussing his plans for the future while forsaking the company of his family and evading any talk about his choice of career. Arcturus enlisted in the Confederate Marine Corps on the morning of the Close of Session speech at the Senator of Korhal. He hoped that a military career would allow him to learn the finer points of prospecting, though a life in the military was never his goal. His father, Angus made an anti-Confederate speech there, tearing down their flag. Arcturus, having had enough anti-Confederate rants from "an ordinary, stubborn man who refused to listen," revealed his enlistment to his mother during the speech, leaving despite her protests and the negative reaction of Ailin. He would later correspond with his mother, but Dorothy wouldn't forgive him. Over time, he came to miss them both and even his father. However, he maintained a regular correspondance with Juliana. Confederate Warrior Training in the Dylarian Shipyards and later serving on Pridewater, Arcturus' early career in the CMC was succesful, his understanding of battle tactics and "making the impossible sound plausible" allowing him to ascend through the ranks. Arcturus became a lieutenant in Captain Angelina Emillian's 33rd Ground Assault Division. He led a team of five other marines which he called Dominion section, the only non-neurally resocialized members of Emillian's company. However, he disliked the heavy-handed nature of the CMC and found himself missing his family, realizing that there was much sense in his father's stand against the Confederacy. To ascend further in the Corps, Mengsk needed to gain some combat experience, which occurred in August, 2480 in Turanga Canyon on the world of Sonyan, where Kel-Morian Combine-associated miners worked at a deep core mining operation the Confederacy intended to capture. They were defended by missile turrets, which shot down the dropship carrying the company. Emillian was badly wounded, and the miners' hired mercenaries fired at them. Mengsk took command, sending the resocialized soldiers on a suicidal distraction mission while his own troops ambushed and killed the mercenaries. He followed up by convincing mine owner Lemuel Baden to surrender. However, his actions displeased Captain Emillian, which he learned when she debriefed him from her sickbed. His tactics had wasted the lives of her resocialized troops and he had been willing to destroy the mine despite orders to capture it. Furthermore he questioned the morality of stealing the mine from Baden, who turned out to have legitimately owned the mine. Emillian told him to get straightened out when he went on leave. Early the next year, Mengsk took Juliana Pasteur on a date to Tyrador IX, a resort planet frequented by the wealthy Old Families. While there, anti-Confederate rebels attacked, trying to kill him and other off-duty marines. Pasteur's two guards and Mengsk killed the rebels, and Mengsk was hailed a hero by the local militia. Afterward Mengsk and Pasteur connected on an intimate level. Mengsk's reunion with his family was less fortunate. He reestablished his relationship with Dorothy, but only strained his relationship with his father, as he still resented Angus for trying to control his life, not to mention differing in opinion as to the morality of rebellion. He left again, and Achton Feld suggested he make a clean break until he was ready to speak with them again. Mengsk decided to make a clean break with Juliana Pasteur as well-he'd bedded her and while she was still attatched to him, the Umojan was of no further interest to Arcturus. Mengsk continued to serve in the CMC, continuing to lead his unit against Kel-Morian mining claims and acting as enforcers, serving on worlds such as Parragos and Pho-Rekh. In 2485, Captain Mengsk's unit was summoned on short notice by Brantigan Fole to the world of Onuru Sigma, ordered to work with a detachment of Alpha Squadron and its captain, Edmund Duke. Alpha Squadron had more troops, and Duke was not only put in command, but would rate Mengsk's unit. Their command styles immediately clashed. Regardless, the two fought against Kel-Morian Combine mining operations at Noranda Glacier. The vespene gas was tainted and thus explosive, and the operation looked unusually dilapidated, causing Mengsk to err on the side of caution. However Duke charged ahead against his advice, only to discover the complex was a well-laid ambush with multiple disguised strongpoints. Duke fought his way into a strongpoint but was trapped. Mengsk moved to the rescue, requesting Wraith air support. The attacks eventually detonated the complex as Mengsk was able to pull Duke to safety, but not without losing troops. He acquired the rifle Mayumi as a result of the battle. The Confederates were pushed back by a large wave of Kel-Morian troops and ships. The Guild Wars had begun. Revolutionary Early in the war Mengsk was on Sonyan again. He met Horace Warfield, who became a first lieutenant. They formed an easy camaraderie over the course of the first year.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Horace Warfield. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. During the wars, Mengsk became known for his innate leadership skills and brilliant tactics.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Arcturus Mengsk. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-01-11. He achieved the rank of colonel as the conflict drew to a close. Confederate officers were being promoted at a high rate, but Mengsk decided he wasn't fighting for what he believed and left his division. He stayed in touch with Warfield, however. By 2489 Mengsk became a prospector along with fellow ex-soldier Dia de Santo. Risking a great deal of money, the two made great hauls, enabling Mengsk to purchase a ship, the Kitty Jay. Going by Mengsk's hunch, the two finally discovered a huge lode of high-quality minerals at Pike's Peak when Mengsk received a communication from Ailin Pasteur, requesting he visit him at Umoja as quickly as possible. The Guild Wars ended – and Angus Mengsk had declared the independence of Korhal. Martial law quickly ensued there. Arcturus Mengsk traveled to Umoja where he discovered he had a seven-year-old son, Valerian, whose mother, Juliana Pasteur, had kept secret from him and the rest of the family. The initial meeting was awkward, and Mengsk failed to connect with Valerian, thinking him weak, except in the area of swordfighting. He sent a message to his parents, telling them of this new development and began to take over his son's education, throwing out his favorite books and giving him tomes on topics he felt were more appropriate, mirroring his father's treatment of himself. Valerian felt that Arcturus was always trying to find something wrong with him. Mengsk received dire news from Korhal during the visit – the Confederates had killed his father, mother and sister despite their tight security. Mengsk was consumed by revenge. Ailin Pasteur was shocked, and offered the support of the newly formed Umojan Protectorate. Pasteur, in his capacity as a member of the Umojan Ruling Council, made Mengsk the new leader of the Rebellion of Korhal. Mengsk took steps to protect the remainder of his family. He immediately had Juliana Pasteur and Valerian sent into hiding within the Umojan Protectorate, and dispatched his former swordfighting instructor, Master Miyamoto, to instruct Valerian in a similar manner to himself. He would only see Valerian again once during the next eight years. Mengsk began rallying the militant groups who had followed his father. With this impressive, if ragtag, army the rebels struck boldly at various Confederate bases and installations. He also attacked factories belonging to the Old Families. Over time Mengsk enlarged the size of the rebellion, eventually amassing a "huge" army on Korhal. When the rebellion acquired and repaired a Confederate battlecruiser that had crashed in Umojan territory "well outside the range of Confederate hailing" signals it was Mengsk who renamed it the Hyperion and took it as his flagship. Uprising ]] The Confederacy could not accept the success of the Korhalian insurrection for it could encourage other worlds to revolt. With rumors spreading of a secret alliance between Mengsk and the Umojan Protectorate the Confederacy decided to decisively end the revolt. A thousand nuclear missiles were launched at Korhal, killing millions of people. Unfortunately for the Confederacy, Mengsk was not on Korhal at the time. News of the strike reached Mengsk at a secret base within the Umojan Protectorate, establishing links with numerous dissident factions.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Korhal. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. With Mengsk as their head the survivors formed the Sons of Korhal and pledged to overthrow the Confederacy and build a new government that would benefit all terrans within the Koprulu sector. The Sons of Korhal quickly became the sector's most wanted fugitives as they struck silently and swiftly, winning countless victories over the Confederacy. They operated with important intelligence from Warfield, who had defected from the Confederate military as a result of the destruction of Korhal. The first of these raids was against a small Confederate research installation called the Fujita Facility on Vyctor 5 when he discovered Sarah Kerrigan, a ghost. Rescuing her from the Confederate scientists that were performing experiments upon her involving xenomorphs. His purpose for visiting the facility was that he discovered that one of the three ghosts who had murdered his family was present. However, thoughts of vengeance were put on the backburner, as Kerrigan was no longer willing to serve the Confederacy. In the meantime, Mengsk carefully monitored the rumours about the xenomorphs spreading throughout the ship, knowing that they could fuel his men's conviction in their fight against the Confederacy. Returning to Umoja, Mengsk planned his next course of action with Protectorate ambassadors. Mengsk took Sarah Kerrigan to Tarsonis in order to attack the primary Ghost Academy (which would create much publicity for his fledgling organization). He also wanted Kerrigan to eliminate one of those ghosts as well. The attack was a disaster as the very small Sons of Korhal was nearly wiped out. However, Sarah Kerrigan did manage to kill Major Rumm, her former instructor who had tormented her; she also capture the ghost Mengsk sought and the Academy was destroyed. Mengsk promptly killed the captured and nearly helpless ghost in cold blood. He told Kerrigan she was the third ghost, and the most important one - the one who had cut off his father's head. Yet he found her useful and kept her as a loyal member of the Sons of Korhal. Kerrigan's loyalty to him increased. The attack created publicity for the Sons of Korhal; the attack was subject to a report by Michael Liberty. Heralded by radicals as a visionary and a patriot, Mengsk was portrayed as a madman and a terrorist by the Confederate-controlled media. Meanwhile, Mengsk was able to visit his now-teenage son once. He said he was proud that Valerian was making his own way in life, and admitted that, by forcing Valerian to suit his own image, he was behaving much like his father had. He exhibited great confidence that he could destroy the Confederacy. Over the years, Mengsk displayed increasingly ruthless tactics in his crusade against the Confederacy. The Great War Mar Sara )]] Mengsk's troops attacked Chau Sara in November 2499. However, Alpha Squadron drove his forces away.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 1: "Strongarm" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. In December 2499, shortly after the protoss destruction of Chau Sara, Mengsk's Sons of Korhal showed up on Mar Sara; the Colonial Militia defeated one of their minor incursions.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Officer Training (in English). 2000. The Confederacy avoided action against the zerg and even arrested the Colonial Militia forces. Mengsk quickly found himself in demand as the only force there willing to face the zerg.Adjutant: "The Confederates have arrested all standing militia forces and continue to avoid action against the Zerg. Three stations have fallen to the Zerg already. We've been unable to locate any source of military relief except... the extremist faction known as The Sons of Korhal. Their liaison is holding on line." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. Mengsk and Kerrigan made contact with Universe News Network reporter Michael Liberty, whom Mengsk would later use as a propagandist.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. Mengsk endeared himself to the Colonial Magistrate of Mar Sara by assisting in the evacuation of the Mar Sara Colony, something the Confederates refused to do.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. Liberty's duties included spreading the word of Mengsk's rescue. Before leaving Mar Sara, Mengsk and Liberty rescued Marshal Jim Raynor from a Confederate prison shipBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. and used him to lead a strike force against the Jacobs Installation. He believed secret Confederate military technology was concealed inside. Within Raynor discovered zerg being imprisoned, but Mengsk had seen Confederate experiments with zerg before.Jim Raynor: "Zerg! I don't believe this!" Arcturus Mengsk: "Believe it. I saw Zerg within Confederate holding pens myself, and that was over a year ago. It's clear the Confederates have known of these creatures for some time. For all we know they could be breeding the things! Be that as it may, our priority here is accessing the Confederate nework. We'll deal with the Zerg another day." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. Raynor retrieved a data disk. The Mar Sara Colonial Militia became part of the Sons of Korhal under the command of Captain Raynor and the former Colonial Magistrate, who was referred to as the Commander. Raynor's own band of troops were known unofficially as Raynor's Rangers. Meanwhile the Sons of Korhal struck against various symbolic targets on Tarsonis, such as the Palombo Valley plant operated by Old Family patriarch Constantino Terra through the use of inside agents. Mengsk broadcast video messages after each such attack.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. A Gift of a General Mengsk's next destination was Antiga Prime, where the colonists were ready to begin open revolt against the Confederacy. However, the Confederates, aware of this as well, stationed a large detachment of Alpha Squadron troops there to suppress the nascent revolt. To free the Antiga Prime colony, Mengsk sent a task force with Raynor and Kerrigan (the latter sneaking in and assassinating the Confederate officer in charge). The Antigan rebels and Sons of Korhal then defeated the Alpha Squadron detachment.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. Alpha Squadron's General Edmund Duke was unable to respond to this event because his flagship, the Norad II, was attacked by the zerg in high orbit over Antiga Prime; it crash-landed in a position surrounded by the zerg. Mengsk was determined to rescue Duke, over the objections of Raynor and Kerrigan. He sent Raynor and his troops to save Duke, whom he convinced to join him by offering him a position in his cabinet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. Even more important than the acquisition of Duke's tactical skill, and his Alpha Squadron, was the decoding of the Jacobs Installation data discs, which contained designs for a Transplanar Psionic Waveform Emitter, or psi emitter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. The Confederates discovered Mengsk's position and send a large Delta Squadron strike force, which established a base camp within his defensive perimeter, along with a massive Army and Colonial Fleet blockade. Mengsk decided to test the new emitter technology and break the Confederate blockade. Sarah Kerrigan infiltrated the Delta Squadron base camp and activated the device; however, she expressed doubts about unleashing the zerg against anybody, even the Confederates.Sarah Kerrigan: "I'm having doubts about this, Arcturus. I just don't think anyone deserves to have the Zerg unleashed on them." Mengsk: "I know you have personal feelings about this, but you can't let your past cloud your judgment. Carry out your orders, lieutenant." Kerrigan: "Yes, sir." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Trump Card (in English). 1998.Kerrigan: "Psi-emitter in place. Just promise me we'll never do anything like this again." Mengsk: "We will do whatever it takes to save humanity. Our responsibility is too great to do any less." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Soon, the zerg homed in on the signal, breaking the blockade and allowing the Sons of Korhal and allies to escape. Sometime afterward the protoss arrived, wiping out all life on the surface of the planet. The Confederate force was forced to retreat and redeploy to Halcyon. Great Power... and Betrayal As the Sons of Korhal grew ever stronger, Confederate official Tamsen Cauley came to believe Mengsk would win the war. Tamsen sent the War Pigs, a team of outlaws, to assassinate Arcturus Mengsk. They struck in February 2500Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i) et al. "StarCraft" Book 1 (April 7, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm), ISBN 978-1401-22627-5. as Mengsk personally led his troops on Atticus Minor, a planet the Sons of Korhal had captured from the Confederacy but had fallen under threat from the zerg. The War Pigs hoped to use the chaos of the zerg invasion to kill Mengsk but were driven away by the zerg themselves. His plan failed, Cauley tried a new tactic—ingratiating himself to Mengsk.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). In order to win the conflict against the Confederacy, Mengsk had to strike against Tarsonis. While Tarsonis had been invaded in the past, it had never fallen. Fortunately for Mengsk, Duke had defended Tarsonis in over thirty major battles and so knew its defenses inside and out. Duke's plan was to assault the central of the three primary orbital platforms, causing enough of a ruckus to allow a small force to break through the planetary defenses.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. He would use the psi emitters to summon the zerg. Mengsk did not inform Kerrigan or Raynor of this part of the plan. While successful, causing the destruction of the Confederacy, it alienated both Kerrigan and Raynor.Edmund Duke:' "This is Duke. The Emitters are secured and on-line." '''Kerrigan:' "Who authorized the use of Psi Emitters?" Mengsk: "I did, Lieutenant." Kerrigan: "What? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you're going to use the Zerg against an entire planet? This is insane." Raynor: "She's right, man. Think this through." Mengsk: "I have thought it through, believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Big Push (in English). 1998. |thumb]] However, Kerrigan remained loyal and followed his next set of orders... to protect the primary zerg hive from the coming protoss fleet, under the command of Executor Tassadar. Kerrigan knew that the protoss were there to exterminate all life on Tarsonis, not just the zerg, so she agreed to follow the orders. She and her strike force defeated the protoss but, as a wave of zerg advanced on her position, were abandoned as Mengsk ordered the immediate disengagement of the Korhal fleet from the Tarsonian system, despite Raynor's protest.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. Mengsk did so due to Kerrigan's political unreliability, and also because he couldn't resist getting vengeance for his father, which Kerrigan had herself killed years before.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Kerrigan. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. In addition, Mengsk sent a signal to his followers that he didn't need their belief, only obedience.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-15. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 12. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-15. Following the loss of Kerrigan, Raynor and his men left the Sons of Korhal and formed their own rebel group, Raynor's Raiders. They took Liberty with them, but not before a brawl with General Duke. Mengsk offered a media position to Liberty, but was rebuffed. Before leaving with Mengsk, Duke successfully activated the Ion Cannon, a powerful piece of technology, and Tarsonis' primary defensive weapon, which would shoot down Raynor's forces if they attempted to leave. Raynor was forced to destroy the Ion Cannon in order to escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. The New Dominion The successful destruction of Tarsonis caused the fall of the Confederacy. Most Confederate survivors joined the Sons of Korhal,StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. including the remaining Confederate squadrons, which were forcefully conscripted, giving the Dominion military supremacy.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The former rebels saved many terran lives, but refused to assist worlds that did not welcome their intervention, as Mengsk remarked that the planet's local government had ultimate authority on that planet.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. The Story So Far: In the Beginning. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The Sons of Korhal became the Terran Dominion, Mengsk had himself crowned Emperor of the Terran Dominion and made Korhal his throne world.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration. (in English). 1998. All of the terran colonies within the Koprulu Sector were united under one sovereign rule for the first time. With Duke by his side, he was unopposed by any of the major terran militias within the Sector. Continuing Military Action Mengsk received a psionic call from Kerrigan on Char.Raynor: But the dreams... I dreamed you were still alive... that somehow... you were calling to me. Kerrigan: I was. While I was in the Chrysalis, I instinctively reached out to you and Arcturus telepathically. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. He sent Duke there to flush out the zerg, but Alpha Squadron was defeated by the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. Having reinforced the armies of the Dominion by forcefully conscripting the remaining warriors of the defunct Terran Confederacy, Mengsk set out to fortify the various worlds under his care. He built Augustgrad, the capital city of Korhal which became the most heavily fortified city in all of Dominion space, employing multiple battlecruisers for his planetary defense and establishing a large cluster of missile silos on the outskirts of Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. Meanwhile Mengsk also tried to bring to justice a terran criminal, Alan Schezar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 1: "Schezar's Scavengers" (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2A: "Playing with Fire" (in English). 1998. As the final battle concluded on Aiur and the zerg reeled in disarray throughout the sector, Mengsk was left to wonder what ever became of Kerrigan. Mengsk still did not trust General Duke, despite his oaths, so he sent him and his Alpha Squadron on a seemingly unimportant mission to the world of Bhekar Ro, whose colonists sought his help. The mission ended in disaster for Duke.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. Not long after the battle, Mengsk sent a drop pod containing a zerg drone to the mining world of Shi. He had learnt that Old Family heirs had taken refuge there during the war, and was willing to use the zerg to eliminate them.2011-09-29, Blizzplanet Review: StarCraft: Ghost — Spectres. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-10-02 After a group of ghost trainees rescued the Old Family heirs, he ordered the heirs to be rounded by and executed, and had the ghosts involved with the operation undergo a memory wipe. He later had the UNN report that the heirs had died on Tarsonis.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. The Brood War The United Earth Directorate Arcturus Mengsk made his first official visit to Umoja six months after his inauguration. He was also there to see his son, Valerian. He took a fleet of Dominion vessels with him, but ambassador Ailin Pasteur demanded he leave the ships beyond the outer markers. Mengsk had to descend in an obsolete gun cutter. He took about twelve soldiers with him. Shortly after landing, a Confederate Resistance Forces team lead by a vengeful Captain Angelina Emillian attacked. They used jammers to cut off communication with the Dominion fleet and Protectorate military assistance, and outnumbered the defenders. The gun cutter itself was too heavily damage to fly, falling down the shaft of a landing platform. Mengsk planned on using the gun cutter's powerful communication equipment to call for help, and ordered Valerian and other people to safety, but Valerian insisted on accompanying him. Together with Master Miyamoto, they fled down an underground path to the gun cutter. From this position of relative safety, they were able to hold off the attacking marines for some time. However, Valerian was nearly killed by Captain Emillian, and only the sacrifice of Master Miyamoto gave him the upper hand – he shot her down. As she lay bleeding, Arcturus Mengsk approached her, and after trading hostile words, she told him that the UED would attack him, and would "clean his clock". She died before telling him anything further, leaving Mengsk in the dark about the identity of her mysterious allies. Mengsk had built a powerful defense of Korhal,Gerard DuGalle: "You should know, that even though Mengsk cannot reinforce his numbers, his standing forces are substantial. Augustgrad is easily the most heavily fortified city in all of Dominion space." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. but when the United Earth Directorate's Expeditionary Force arrived there, it was able to destroy Augustgrad, including his palace. Mengsk tried to escape in the Norad III, but the UED cut off his escape. Mengsk remained unfazed and declared he would throw off the UED just as he had the Confederacy. Admiral Gerard DuGalle threatened him with execution, along with the rest of his ranking officers, but Raynor suddenly appeared in the Hyperion (along with a small protoss fleet) and rescued Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. Mengsk and Raynor fled to Aiur, where Raynor had allied with Fenix, and hid in a command center near a warp gate. Making matters more complicated, there were multiple zerg broods surrounding the protoss base, which remained quiet until the warp gate was activated. In their efforts to capture these men, the UED force attacked Raynor's command center. Raynor and Mengsk fled in a dropship through the gate, which then exploded. The destination of the ship was unknown. Worse for the UED, the zerg suddenly attacked and DuGalle had to face possible treachery from two of his subordinates.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. Mengsk was put into cryogenic hibernation, and when he awoke he found himself in the power of Kerrigan, who had struck an alliance with Raynor and Fenix. Kerrigan needed Mengsk for a favor - Mengsk would use his psi emitters to gather up enough zerg for her to destroy the UED's Psi Disrupter on Braxis and confront the UED. Mengsk agreed in exchange for Kerrigan's help in retaking Korhal from the UED. Kerrigan planned to use the psi emitters to lure uncontrolled zerg on Braxis to her control, then used them to destroy the Psi Disrupter. The ploy worked.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. Mengsk still felt that Kerrigan was completely untrustworthy, but he would work with her, so long as she helped him retake Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. Another Betrayal Kerrigan, with the help of Fenix, Raynor, and an impatient Mengsk, destroyed the main UED base at Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. After the successful attack, Mengsk sent Duke to establish his base of operations in Augustgrad. However, Kerrigan and Samir Duran launched a devastating surprise attack while the Dominion troops were resting after the victory, destroying both Duke's and Fenix's bases. In the attack, Duke and Fenix were both killed,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. leaving Mengsk very bitter.Mengsk: "Kerrigan, you murdering bitch! We had a deal!" Kerrigan: "Oh, come on, Arcturus. Did you really think I'd allow you to come into power again? You practically fed me to the Zerg on Tarsonis! You're directly responsible for the hell I've been through! Did you honestly think I'd let you get away with that?" Mengsk: "But you said revenge was secondary to defeating the UED!" Kerrigan: "I lied. I liberated this planet because it was the UED's primary staging point, not because I was under any obligation to you. I used you to destroy the Psi Disrupter. And now that I've got my Broods back, you're no longer necessary for my plans. I think I'll leave you here, Arcturus, among the ashes of your precious Dominion. I want you to live to see me rise to power. And I want you to always remember in your most private moments that it was you who turned me loose in the first place." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. on Char]] Despite the loss of Duke, Mengsk wasn't out of the fight, calling in a few favors and making a few concessions, scraped up a new fleet of "special interest groups" interested in killing Kerrigan,Mengsk: "I called in a few favors. Made a few concessions. You'd be surprised to see how many special interest groups in this sector want to see you dead." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998 and attacked her base of operations on Char Aleph, along with the UED and the protoss. His ragtag fleet was beaten and crippled however,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. but Mengsk, before leaving, threatened Kerrigan.Mengsk: "Congratulations, Kerrigan. You've beaten me again. Just remember that I'll be out there... waiting for you to slip up. Because sooner or later you'll make a mistake. And when you do..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998. He then fled back to Korhal to lick his wounds and plan the reconstruction of the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Rebuilding |left]] Mengsk turned Korhal into the most heavily fortified planet in the sector and made a promise that Tarsonis would be restored and the Dominion would help guide it toward a brighter future.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Tarsonis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Through his oratorical mastery and control over the media, he managed to keep his past atrocities hidden from the public, both past and present. Most of the Dominion populace accepted Mengsk’s rule, believing him to be the only leader capable of protecting them from the alien threats in the Koprulu sector. Mengsk asserted that humanity’s only chance to survive the dark days ahead was to be united under his leadership, whether by choice or by force. However, his oppressive rule and powerful position made him the target of many terran revolutionary groups. In 2502, Juliana passed away, finally losing her battle to cancer. Reuniting with Valerian for the funeral, Arcturus Mengsk related the story of Korhal and the Mengsk Dynasty, the two coming to an understanding. Arcturus told him he didn't want Valerian to be like him, only to be someone Arcturus could be proud of. To his delight, he saw something of himself in Valerian—a man who was guided by his own will, and no-one else's. Sometime later, Mengsk brought his son into the Dominion. His son became an active part of the Terran Dominion government and was named his heir, although his status as Arcturus Mengsk's son was still secret following the Brood War.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. Mengsk took part in the training of the ghost Nova, oversaw the use of terrazine to create spectres and led a war against the Koprulu Liberation Front.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. As part of an "overhaul" of the Ghost Program, he eliminated half of his government's ghosts in a controlled environment.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. Mengsk utilized the Dominion-controlled media, along with oratory and propaganda to marginalize Raynor and his Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-10-18. Uncertain Future. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-01-19.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Jim Raynor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. While Mengsk refused to assassinate Raynor for fear of turning him into a martyr, he hunted and harried the Raiders, preventing them from resting or rearming. Despite his successes in controlling his enemy, it was not uncommon for him to go into tirades about Raynor's "treachery." Mengsk sent forces to Artika to acquire a xel'naga artifact. The attack failed, but he insisted the loss was worth it.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p, i). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. Shadows and Spectres The Quest for Protoss Knowledge By 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the Dominion hadn't heard from the zerg for years and Mengsk considered them too quiet. His son Valerian had other things on his mind. He convinced his father to fund archaeology expeditions to a strange artifact on the dead world of Nemaka. He used mercenaries led by Rosemary Dahl to provide security for the expedition. The only success Valerian had was when one of his hired archaeologists, a maverick named Jake Ramsey, solved one of the temple's puzzles and ended up with a protoss preserver's spirit in his brain. The "attack" rendered Ramsey unconscious. Valerian tried to arrange safe transports, but (betrayed by his minder, Charles Whittier) Arcturus became aware of it and intended to have Ramsey interrogated by psychics who would destroy his mind in the quest for the information which Ramsey carried. Ramsey escaped with the assistance of Rosemary Dahl and took shelter with Ethan Stewart, a crime lord on Dead Man's Rock, a world outside of Dominion space. The pair believed Valerian had betrayed them. Stewart was in contact with both Arcturus and Valerian Mengsk, without the latter's knowledge. Ramsey discovered Stewart's connection with Valerian and made another escape with Dahl, using his newfound psionic powers to do so. The zerg suddenly attacked Dead Man's Rock, lured by Ramsey's powers, and Arcturus Mengsk saw this as an attack on the Dominion. He contacted Valerian, demanding to know what the zerg were after. His son gave him very little information, distracting him with his knowledge that Stewart really belonged to Arcturus. Shadow Blade During Valerian's hunt,April 12, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 248-262. ISBN 978-1416-55085-3.September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Mengsk had another issue to deal with, namely a rebellious Project Shadowblade. He managed to hide the group's existence from his people by claiming that UED terrorist cells were responsible for their attacks against targets across the Koprulu Sector. Dominion ghosts had been disappearing in the meantime however, and the disappearance of Agent Kath Toom on Altara while investigating a supposed UED terrorist cell, was but the latest in a series of disappearances that had been going on for at least a year. Upon hearing of her disappearance, Mengsk sent a priority one message to wrangler Malcolm Kelerchian, ordering him to head to the planet and investigate. Kelerchian ran into trouble with members of Project Shadowblade however, and to make matters worse, terrazine was released in the process, luring the zerg in. Kelerchian and the planet were saved by a Nova Squadron force however, in no small part thanks to ghost agent Nova Terra. Mengsk contacted the ship on which they were stationed, ordering that he converse with them privately, much to the aggravation of Colonel Jackson Hauler. Briefing the wrangler and ghost, Mengsk listened to Kelerchian's account of events, said account corresponding to Mengsk's own unease. He'd never received any report of UED forces on Altara, nor had he ordered Toom to investigate. The order had come from somewhere, but not from him, and whoever gave the order had likely done so to lure Toom in to be captured. He elaborated on the insurgency the Dominion had been dealing with, and wanted it stopped before word of missing ghosts got out. He ordered the pair to find the missing ghosts, locate those responsible and eliminate them. He promised them the support of the Palatine and the Psi-Ops Division. He nearly fell victim to Shadowblade anyway. They attacked his palace, with Lio Travski, an AI (and former technopathic ghost) shutting down his communications and automated defenses, although he managed to get a message out as he hid in his psi-shielded panic room. While he was trapped there, he was taunted by Gabriel Tosh, whom he had believed was dead. Nova Squadron arrived to rescue them, but they were secretly led by his enemy, Cole Bennett, who prevented the Annihilators from making their own rescue attempt. Nova Terra arrived, chasing off the attacking spectres and protecting Mengsk. The emperor met with only Terra and Kelerchian, where he told them of the attack. Afterward, Annihilator leader Major Spaulding, who believed that Terra was a spectre, demanded to be given control of the military response, but Mengsk rejected him, giving control instead to Terra, Kelerchian and Bennett.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Secrets of the Past Valerian Mengsk tracked Ramsey to Aiur and sent a small force to rescue him, led by Devon Starke, a ghost who had barely survived Arcturus Mengks's purge of the Ghost Program. Ramsey, still fearful of Valerian, escaped, but Valerian's forces were able to track Ulrezaj, a dark archon also hunting Ramsey, to Ehlna, a moon sacred to the Dark Templar. Ramsey had gone there to remove Zamara from his mind, as her presence was slowly killing him. Valerian promised protoss intelligence to Arcturus in return for a Dominion force using new technology. The Dominion forces took part in a battle against Ulrezaj and the zerg, and captured the Alys'aril, a trove of protoss knowledge. However, the protoss were able to take the site back relatively quickly, so, having lost the knowledge, Arcturus would take Ramsey as a "consolation prize". Ramsey offered to willingly give up what he had but Arcturus couldn't trust such honesty. Valerian delayed his father for a time, but Starke knew his plan wouldn't work. Starke copied many of Ramsey's memories into his own mind (while leaving many out) and offered to take Ramsey's place as a decoy, making Dominion ghosts have to "dig" for the information. Starke himself said that "at the very least process will shatter Starke's mind." Meanwhile Ramsey and Dahl were able to escape Dominion custody (with Valerian's assistance).Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. The War Beckons As the next war approached, Mengsk became "crazy" for alien artifacts,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010. making trade in these goods illegal. Legitimate scientific organizations such as the Moebius Foundation found this hard to bear.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Outlaws (in English). 2010Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. Mengsk also authorized a hybrid creation program using technology beyond terran construction.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. The Second Great War Target: Kerrigan In 2504, Arcturus Mengsk approached convict Tychus Findlay and offered him a deal: kill Sarah Kerrigan and regain his freedom.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. To ensure that Findlay would stay loyal, Mengsk had him sealed in CMC armor, set to shut down his internal organs if he disobeyed an order.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010 This was part of a long-range plan. Arcturus already knew his son Valerian was plotting an attack on the Queen of Blades, which would deinfest her if successful. If the invasion succeeded, Findlay would assassinate the weakened Kerrigan, and the Dominion would take Char. If it failed, Arcturus would blame the defeat on his "traitorous" son and Jim Raynor, at which point Mengsk would then rally the people by saying "we're now in great danger, with our military damaged by Raynor!". On the fourth anniversary of the Brood War's end, Mengsk held a press conference and defended his perceived neglect of the Dominion Fleet in favor of his hounding of Raynor. He denounced the former marshal as a lawless rebel and terrorist, and assured the public that justice would be brought to bear.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemy. (in English). 2010. After Raynor seized a xel'naga artifact from White Rock Base, Mengsk declared that anyone found in possession of it would be dealt with to the fullest extent of the law.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Outlaws." (in English). 2010. Not long after that, the zerg invaded the Dominion, prompting Mengsk to recall the fleet to defend the core worlds at the expense of the fringe worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Zero Hour (in English). 2010 Unpopularity Even during the conflict, Mengsk was still a media darling. He announced new austerity measures and the reactivation of Warfield,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Evacuation." (in English). 2010. tightened security measures,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Safe Haven." (in English). 2010. declared a moratorium on interplanetary travel,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Engine of Destruction." (in English). 2010. and in light of the release of Imperial Dawn, once again maintained that he had no hand in the fall of Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Talks: UNN newscast after "Cutthroat." (in English). 2010. The lie was soon exposed. Raynor's Raiders stole a Confederate adjutant from a Dominion salvage operation on Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. The adjutant contained recordings of intercepted transmissions proving Mengsk caused the zerg invasion of Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Adjutant 23-46 (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Cutthroat (in English). 2010 The Raiders infiltrated Korhal and broadcast the recordings to the entire Dominion. The truth incited popular riotsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. and negative media coverage against Mengsk. Mengsk held a news conference to deny these allegations, only for reporter Kate Lockwell to play a recording of the rant he made towards Raynor four years ago, prompting the furious tyrant to storm out of the interview.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. He later tried to claim his enemies would do anything to destroy his reputation and that the recordings were fake, but the public shouted him down after he made this statement. Mengsk retreated to his palace and refused to make further public statements.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Media Blitz." (in English). 2010. UNN was temporarily taken off the air for anti-Mengsk views, and many arrests took place in order to try to prevent the spread of damage. The revelation also encouraged Bountiful to revolt and declare independence from the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Piercing the Shroud." (in English). Mengsk remained in power through cunning, intrigue, and brute force. The Dominion did not topple under him; the Swarm was not immediately interested in its systematic destruction, and powers like the Kel-Morian Combine were simply not a threat.2012-10-15. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-15. Valerian Attacks Char ]] Valerian took half the Dominion fleet to Char in a bid to deinfest Kerrigan and prove himself a worthy successor to the emperor. The prince did not explicitly seek permission to do this from Arcturus, and the emperor was personally informed by Valerian just as the fleet was preparing to engage. Arcturus was impressed by his son's initiative, but felt the challenge was beyond Valerian's limited experience. The emperor was not pleased to find the prince had enlisted Raynor's help, and declared that neither Kerrigan or the rebel could be saved. Nonetheless, Arcturus allowed the attack to go forward with Raynor's assistance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Game. (in English). 2010. The terrans suffered heavy casualties attacking Char but succeeded in deinfesting the Queen of Blades. The emperor monitored the recovery of the Kerrigan through Tychus Findlay's suit, and ordered the ex-convict to execute her. However, Raynor intervened and saved Kerrigan by killing Findlay. Flashpoint Not long after Raynor's intervention, Mengsk arrived in the Char System at the head of the undamaged half of the Dominion Armada, personally commanding from the White Star. Mengsk demanded that Valerian turn over Kerrigan, who was now on the Bucephalus. Valerian refused, and the fleets engaged in battle. The Bucephalus and Hyperion were able to escape the system, but Mengsk was able to track them due to having planted trackers on the Bucephalus. In one such confrontation, Valerian fooled his father, when one of his damaged ships rammed the White Star. (In fact, the ship was empty of crew and running on autopilot.) This delayed Arcturus long enough to let the rebels escape. Mengsk made a reappearance at the Moebius Foundation station Prometheus, where Dr. Emil Narud was in the midst of demonstrating his loyalty to the emperor by ambushing Raynor, Valerian, and their followers. As his fleet engaged the rebel ships, Mengsk contacted the station, telling Raynor and Valerian that if they surrendered and turned over Kerrigan, he would spare their lives. Once again however, the rebels were able to escape. Premature Victory The Dominion pursued Kerrigan and the rebelsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. to the Umojan Protectorate Research Station EB-103 on XT39323.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hopes and Fears (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan escaped but Raynor was captured; Raynor was secretly imprisoned.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. The emperor publicly declared victory over the leaderless and fragmented Swarm and the "dead" Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Transmission (in English). 2013-03-12. Return of the Swarm News of Raynor's "execution" only spurred Kerrigan's desire for revenge against Mengsk. She moved to retake control of the Swarm for this purpose. The emperor took precautions. Terran two-way communicators were launched at the zerg; one reached Kerrigan after her transformation back into a human-zerg hybrid and allowed Mengsk to speak with her. The emperor revealed Raynor was alive as a hostage; Raynor would die if Kerrigan or the Swarm moved on Korhal or threatened Mengsk's person.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Leviathan (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan was undeterred; she rescued Raynor from the prison ship Moros with the aid of Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Believe in Me (in English). 2013-03-12. Mengsk acquired the KeystoneBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Reborn (in English). 2013-03-12. which was installed in his Korhal Palace office as a security device.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. He also ordered the creation of Project Blackstone, which would collect scientists of various fields for research on the zerg and protoss.2013-03-01, Project Blackstone. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-03-13 Dominion Intelligence Section selected the candidates, and Mengsk approved their conscription.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-02-06 Downfall With Raynor rescused, the Swarm converged on Korhal. Mengsk quickly ordered all Dominion fleets to defend the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Relay satellite (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12. The Swarm broke through the orbital defenses to Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12. The city's defenses were anchored by the Psi Destroyer which was lethal to zerg connected to the Swarm's hivemind; it was destroyed with the aid of the unaffected primal zerg, whom until then the Dominion had not known existed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Death from Above (in English). 2013-03-12. Mengsk sheltered within his palace as the Swarm and Raynor's Raiders pushed toward the palace. The elite Dominion formations dug in around the palace broke under the assault.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Reckoning, (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan entered the palace, cut through the guard, and confronted Mengsk in his office. The emperor used a remote control to disable Kerrigan with the Keystone. Mengsk tauntingly called her his greatest failure and prepared to kill her, when Raynor suddenly appeared. Raynor threw Mengsk across the room, and in the process destroyed the remote. The rebel raised but then put away his revolver, and let Kerrigan impale the emperor in both shoulders. Grievously wounded, Mengsk stated he made her a monster, to which she retorted that he made monsters out of everyone. Kerrigan infused Mengsk with psionic energy, causing him to die in a violent explosion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. Legacy Mengsk was succeeded by Valerian, who claimed that his reign would be free from the atrocities of his father's rule. On the third anniversary of Mengsk's death, celebrations were held on Korhal to commemorate the downfall of his regime.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. Mengsk's role in the use of psi emitters at Tarsonis would be glossed over in the Dominion Marine Corps Combat Handbook.2015-09-18, NYCC 2015 – James Waugh’s StarCraft Field Manual Signing Schedule. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-09-23 More than five years after his death, Mengsk's portrait still remained onboard the Bucephalus. In this time period, the Defenders of Man Insurgency occurred. Their leader, General Carolina Davis, had been a friend of Mengsk,2016-11-05. BlizzCon 2016: Foundations for the Future. Youtube. Accessed 2016-11-05. and sought to avenge his death and plot against Valerian.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. A monument to the fallen emperor could be found within her personal compound.2016-17-11, Patch 3.8 Preview: Nova, the Final Missions. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-19-11 Even seven years after Mengsk's death, his rule cast a shadow over Valerian's reign.2016-10-21, Six Reasons Why StarCraft: Evolution Will Be a Must-Read. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-10-22 Personality and Traits As a boy, Arcturus Mengsk was labeled a genius. Mengsk rose to the rank of colonel in the Confederate Marine CorpsMcNeill, Graham and StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. SC:L Interviews Graham McNeill. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-19. before leaving and has demonstrated considerable tactical skill, leading several of his former compatriots to call him a gifted strategist.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. Admiral Gerard DuGalle referred to him as an "accomplished tactician". Mengsk has demonstrated the ability to befriend and manipulate people to his benefit. He claims that other people are unfocused in their thinking, and he acts as a "strong center" for them. He is very skilled at oratory and propaganda and has been described as a "media darling". Mengsk also demonstrated skill in electronics and studied geology, politics and psychology, becoming a skilled prospector. He did not empathize with other people well, finding those who suffered loss and expressed their sense of it unpleasant to be around. In addition, Mengsk was very strong-willed. He considered himself to be a man who was guided by his own will, and no-one else's, and is a great orator. Through careful blanking of his mind, he could prevent telepaths such as Sarah Kerrigan from reading his thoughts. The skill was not perfect, however. Mengsk has been referred to as "the Hero of Korhal."Brooks, Robert. "“The Education of PFC Shane”." (April 4, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Education of PFC Shane Accessed 2013-04-04. In public, Arcturus Mengsk preferred the term "Mister Emperor". Notes *Arcturus Mengsk's portrait is available on battle.net for players who complete the Liberty Completionist: Hard achievement. *Arcturus is possibly named after the star Arcturus, the brightest star in the constellation of Boötes (it forms the left foot) and the third brightest star in the night sky. Arcturus means "bear guardian" because its position in the sky makes it appear to guard the Great and Little Bear constellations. *Arcturus Mengsk is referred to both as "Emperor Mengsk I" and as "Emperor Arcturus." Most Western conventions governing royal/imperial names would dictate that he be "Emperor Arcturus" of the "House of Mengsk" (or "Mengsk Dynasty"). An ordinal number would only be added posthumously in the event of another Emperor Arcturus (regardless of whether he was a Mengsk or not). Development *For StarCraft II, the developers felt that Arcturus Mengsk's story and character development has already been executed through StarCraft and Brood War, as he had gone through his revolutionary phase to a tyrant figure. In some ways he was replaced by his son, Valerian, for story purposes.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. *In older versions of StarCraft Mengsk had a called the Leviathan. The unused, incomplete unit can only be extracted by third-party StarEdit programs such as the Emerald Patch. *In the early storyline of StarCraft, it appears that Mengsk's role was radically different. He acted as an ambassador to Korhal, delivering an impassioned speech to his neighboring worlds about the threat of the protoss. Below is a transcript; References es:Arcturus Mengsk ko:아크튜러스 멩스크 Category:Major Terran characters Category:Terran characters in the StarCraft and Brood War manuals Category:Terran characters in StarCraft and Brood War Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:People of Korhal Category:Old Family characters Category:Terran marines Category:Terran miners Category:Terran ship crew Category:Terran politicians Category:Terran Enslavers characters Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran characters in Mercenaries and Revolution Category:Terran characters of Uprising Category:Terran characters of Liberty's Crusade Category:Terran characters of Shadow of the Xel'Naga Category:Terran characters of StarCraft: Ghost: Nova Category:Terran characters of the Dark Templar Saga Category:Terran characters in Frontline Category:Terran characters of I, Mengsk Category:Terran comic characters Category:Terran Ghost Academy characters Category:Terran characters of StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres Category:Terran Flashpoint characters